


Proper first date

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Even wants to take Isak out on a proper first date.





	1. Plans for tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting looks crazy on mobile. Anyway I hope you understand the texts, otherwise let me know in the comments. I swear it looked right on pc!

 

 

**Even Kosegruppa**

**13:56**

 

Do you have plans for tonight?

No… why?

I wanna take you out

Like on a date??

Yeah. I know I fucked up last time.

I want us to have a proper first date, that we can tell people about…

This time I promise I’ll wear clothes!

 

So we can’t tell people about breaking into a house to kiss in the pool?

Or fucking all day in a suite at the Plaza before you ran out naked?

 

Not really, no……It’s not *romantic* to most people

Fuck other people.

But sure I’ll go on a *proper* date with you

So nice of you;)

<3

<3

I’ll pick you up at 1800

Cool. See you then <3

 

 

 


	2. Try this, baby

At 17:50 Isak had showered, dressed and even spent a few minutes trying to tame his hair and make it look okay. He’d chosen a fitted black t-shirt and dark jeans and for once wasn’t wearing a snapback. Even was taking him on a real first date, and even though Isak had no idea what Even’s plans were, Isak wanted to look good for their first proper date.  Looking at himself in the mirror, he gave up on his unruly curls though, and muttered "fuck it". Even seemed to like his unruly curls anyway.  

Even buzzed the door and Isak grabbed his green jacket and burgundy scarf and rushed down the stairs. Even was casually leaning against a car smiling as Isak walked up to him. His arms encircled Isak’s waist and they kissed sweetly. “Halla”, Even said softly, “you ready for our date?” Isak nodded with a smile and Even’s eyes travelled down his body hungrily, “you dressed up for our first proper date?” Isak blushed slightly, “I didn’t _dress up_ … _”_ Even raised his eyebrows in a quick uh-huh motion and smiled at him. He then leaned in, burying one hand in Isak’s hair and whispered “you look fucking hot”. Isak smiled and looked down, still feeling a little shy every time Even gave him a compliment.

Even pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and nodded towards the car, “well, get in”. Isak narrowed his eyes: “You drive?” Even nodded, “Of course”. Isak smirked, “you haven’t stolen this car or anything? Is it your ‘aunt’s’ car?” Even laughed: “Well, I told you I’m taking you out on a proper first date, that we can actually tell other people about… Did you really think I would steal a car on our first proper date?” Isak shrugged with a smirk, “But you would on our second date, though?” Even shoved his shoulder playfully, “it’s my parents’ car…jeez” Isak laughed, as Even opened the door for him and Isak plopped down in the passenger seat. Even got in, started the car and squeezed Isak’s thigh before he glanced out the back window and pulled the car out on the street.

It wasn’t a long drive. Isak kept looking at Even; sneaking glances while he was focused on the streets ahead of them. Isak bit his lip, Even was gorgeous like this; his hand resting casually on the steering wheel, his sharp cheekbones and jaw illuminated by the streetlights. His hair was a fucking masterpiece, and Isak was happy he’d at least tried to do his own hair, even if it would never compare to Even’s. They pulled up to a red light and Even turned his head to look at Isak with a soft smile, placing his hand on Isak’s knee and leaning in for a kiss. Isak was already loving their first proper date.

They turned right down a quiet street, and Even parked the car. Once outside, Even grasped Isak’s hand and brought their entwined fingers to his lips. Even led him to a small Japanese izakaya restaurant, and with a smile he opened the door for him. Isak blushed again and almost rolled his eyes at Even. “What?” Even smiled, “Nothing”, Isak shook his head, his lips curled in a crooked smile.

The restaurant was small and cozy with Japanese interior, including paper lamps, candle lights and the quintessential waving plastic cats. They sat down at a small table in the back of the restaurant, and Even took his jacket off, revealing a dark blue button-down shirt underneath. He’d rolled up the sleeves, and the top button of the collar was open, revealing a hint of his collarbones and a faint bruise Isak may or may not have sucked into his skin this morning. Isak swallowed hard, his eyes raking down Even’s upper body, his strong underarms. When his eyes met Even’s, Even smiled at him, “I may have dressed up for our first date”. Isak licked his bottom lip, and croaked out a “yeah...” too distracted by Even’s pale biteable skin and those fucking collarbones. Even said, almost shyly, “do you like it?” Isak’s eyes widened, “uh, _yeah_!" In a slightly breathier voice, he added: "You look so hot, Even”. Even flashed him a beaming smile, and Isak had to look down at the menu, had to prevent himself from crawling over the table and straddling his fucking gorgeous boyfriend. Fuck, this was going to be a long night. But if Even wanted a romantic first date, Isak was going to do his best to be romantic.

They ended up ordering a lot of different, small Japanese dishes filling up the entire table. Even couldn’t help feeding Isak little bits of food with his chopsticks and even though Isak rolled his eyes at him and blushed profusely at Even’s romantic “try this baby”, he obliged. God, he was so far gone for this boy. He did make a point of keeping eye contact with Even as he closed his lips around the dumpling Even held between his chopsticks, and purred a sensual “mmmm” just to tease Even. Even’s eyes darkened immediately as they locked on Isak’s lips. Mission accomplished.

They talked about a lot of stuff. They talked about what the Isaks and Evens were doing in the parallel universes:

Isak: “In one of the universes, Japanese Even and Isak are in Tokyo right now eating Norwegian food”

Even laughs: “do you think it’s even possible to get Norwegian food in Tokyo??”

Isak also laughs “the fuck do I know? Anyway in this particular universe it is totally possible!”

 

They talked about school and about Even’s upcoming graduation:

Isak: “you’re not going to do like the whole russe-thing are you? Bus and all that crap?”

Even: “nah, fuck that. I really just want to graduate and like, be done with it, y’know”

Isak: “yeah, I get that baby…Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with”

Even smiling softly:  ”thank you, babe… I’ll let you know”

 

They talked about their friends, well Isak’s friends, but they were all fast becoming Even’s friends as well:

Even: “how do you think it’s going with Vilmags?”

Isak: “great I guess...Now that Magnus is finally getting laid, I’m forced to hear all the disgusting details of his sexlife”

Even, laughing: “poor baby...and you never tell him anything about our sexlife?”

Isak, looking appalled: “uh, _fuck no_!”

Even raises his eyebrows: “really?”

Isak blushes, “well I may have accidentally said something like _one time_ when I was drunk…”

Even smirks: “uh huh… one time… yeah…”

Isak mutters “shut up”

 

They laughed and talked and teased each other for hours until they’d eaten all the food and several couples had come and gone from the tables around them.

When Isak took the very last bite of a kimchi pancake, he leaned back in his chair, sighing contently, “that was delicious”. Even smiled and reached for Isak’s hand across the table and stroked it softly, “I like being on a first date with you”. Isak felt warm and a little giddy, “I like being on a first date with you, too… But I really want to kiss you, and it’d be slightly awkward to bend over the table to do it”. Even’s eyes darkened slightly, his voice dropping “Mmm, I don't know, I think I’d like you bent over a table...” Isak felt his heart speed up, as his mind started procuring images of Even bending him over a table... His jeans suddenly started to feel way too tight. He licked his lips. Even’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue, “let me get the bill, and then we can get outta here”.

Isak nodded,” yeah, that sounds like a good idea”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isakyaki is Even's Japanese sidedish, only he's not a sidedish, he's the MAIN DISH <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to add a smutty chapter or just keep it soft and fluffy?


End file.
